Under a Lonely Moon
by yuuki91
Summary: After her mother dies, Cristina has no were to go other than to La push with her half brother, Sam. After a few months with the pack at La Push she comes to adore them all as her family. The wolves have told her their secret but will she be do the same?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters , except for Cristina.**

**Hope you like and enjoy my very first story and please review! THANX!!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"**Cristina come here darling." **

**It had been sixteen years since I had, had Christy and yet I hadn't told her about her father. I can still remember that beautifully sunny day six years ago when she came up to me wearing a cute pink summer dress with flowers on it and pigtails with pink bows in them. Right away I knew some thing was wrong. I had gotten up from the chair in the kitchen and walked up to her to asked her what was wrong.**

"_Ma…mama!!!" she cried._

"_OH mama…"_

"_What's wrong honey? What happened?" I asked as I embraced her in my arms._

_As she kept crying in my arms, I just held her there and wiped the tears from her cheek. What could be wrong to make her cry like this, she had never cried before . She hadn't even cried when she'd fallen of her bicycle last summer and had needed to get stitches, what could have happened?_

_Finally after a few minutes she stopped crying and backed away from me carefully. Then she looked up at me with such a sad look on her face. _

"_Mama why did daddy leave us?…Did he hate us? Did he hate me?" She asked while she wiped of the remaining tears on her cheeks and eyes._

"_Honey! No of course he didn't hate you. Oh who could ever hate such a wonderful child like you darling." I answered._

" _What would ever give you the idea that he hated you?"_

"_Its just that the kids from school teased me because my dad hadn't attended the conference with us yesterday and then they asked me who my dad was so…I told them I didn't have one…." I could see the tears coming on again so I grabbed her and held her tightly against me._

" _They told me that daddy had left us because he hated us….they said it was probably all my fault for scaring him away…and that you probably hated me to." she whispered to me._

"_Oh Christy…." I whispered to her. _

_What could I possibly tell her? I couldn't really tell her the whole truth not now anyway, not yet, she was far to young to understand. How could I tell her that her father just used me to have a good time. How could I tell her that he hated me, that he hated her for being mine…that he hadn't really abandoned us since he had never been with us._

_*FLASHBACK*I had met him in a party and in that first instance I had blindly fallen for him. The truth is that he had seen through me and me being a naïve sixteen year old that I was I had listened to him and trusted him. If only I had known that he just cared about a bet - a bet that him and his buddy Billy had had to see who could score the hottest girl at the party there- and not really even cared about me. After that he ignored me as if I were nothing, nothing at all. When I found out I was pregnant, I cornered him at his job and told him that I was pregnant and that the baby was his. He just stood there and laughed at me. I can still remember what he said to me._

"_And what do you want me to do? Huh!! As I see things your just another slut trying to blame a married man for your carelessness! Now get the fuck out of my way.. Bitch!!!" he pushed me aside and walked away… that's the last time I saw him again. After that I moved to New York with my parents and continued on with my life..* END FLASHBACK*_

"_Honey your dad didn't leave us okay. He loved us very much, he adored you…"_

"_Then were is he mama?"_

"_Honey this is very difficult for me to say but I think you are old enough to understand….Christy your father got very sick and he just wouldn't get better so God took him from us to stop the pain, to stop him from suffering. Your father is still with us but we just can't see him because he's protecting us in heaven….."_

"_Do you understand now?" I asked her as she stared at me with a blank stare._

"_Yes mama I think I do, he died didn't he." she asked._

"_Yes." I answered her._

"**Yes mom?" she replied as she descended from the stair. With so much grace in each step. She had grown up to be such a beautiful women.**

" **Do you need help with your medications?"**

"**No honey it's just I wanted to see you and tell you how much I love u Christy. You have grown up to become a strong women and witch like me and your grandmother. But I want you to promise me some thing before….." I coughed. I just couldn't bring up my death it was to hard to think that in a few months or even days I would be six feet underground with out my daughter.**

"**I want you to promise that you will continue with tradition in our family and enforce the rules on the others. You are now the leader of our clan and with that comes a lot of responsibility. Of course you will not truly become leader until your seventeenth birthday. **_Cough…… Cough _**You must prepare yourself, you know what you must do honey."**

"**Mom don't speak like that, you'll get better, you'll…." **

"**Honey we both know that my cancer is to far along. Now please listen.. Tomorrow I'll go arrange the paper work of who your guardian will be. Okay.. Now if you could please leave so that I can take a nap darling. Oh and Christy…" **

"**Yes?" she answered.**

"**You are very special honey more special then you can imagine,.. Christina I have made some decisions that you might not understand now but you will in time. I just wanted you to know that I do these things for your sake, you must understand that no matter what, I love you with all my heart…." **_Cough….Cough_

"**I love you too mom! I love you so much and I promise that, no matter what, I'll try to make you proud, no matter what!" she promised. Tears streaking her face.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Sam" **

"**yes?" he responded as he turned the page on the La Push newspaper. **

**I can't believe I was about to ask him such a personal question. No I couldn't! It wouldn't be right, not now anyways. But then again when would it be a good time to ask about what happened to Emily's face? Auughhhh!**

"**Yeah, Christy?" he asked and then put the newspaper down and turned to face me with a friendly smile on his face. I still couldn't believe that I was living with my brother, the brother that I had never met and never had wanted to anyways. When I had been younger mom had told me about my brother but I had hated him because he had my dad and not me. But I really doesn't matter anymore im just happy that im not alone. Well I had to say some thing but I just didn't want to make him mad right now. But what should I say?**

"**Ummm…Well I was wondering ummm.."**

**Think Christy! Think!!**

"**Well .. Sam how is it that you and Emily met?" I asked him. **

**What was wrong? Why did he just keep staring at me? Its not like it was a hard question to answer. Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?**

"**Hahhahaha…"he burst out laughing to the point were tears came out of his eyes.**

"**I don't see what's so fucken hilarious!" I yelled at him.**

"**I'm sorry. It's just that by the way your face looked…. I thought it was something really serious and or embarrassing!! Hahhahaha!" he blurted out before laughing again.**

**Well at least he wasn't mad . I guess. But what a jerk!**

"**You know what just forget it. I got to go catch up to Paul anyways. " I told him as I got up and pushed in the chair before heading for the door .**

"**No wait, I'll tell you. I'm sorry but if you could of seen face." he smiled.**

"**Ha-ha!! Very funny! Just laugh it out of you system." I said angrily. "I really do need to go before Paul leaves without me" **

" **Okay then but I'll tell you later when I see you. Okay?" he told me before I opened the door**

"**Okay then, Bye." I answered him.**

**As I stepped out the door, Sam, got up and laughed again.**

"**Not funny, Sammy!!" I shouted as I left. I couldn't help but scream in my frustration, "Auughhhh!!" .**

**What a jerk! I Can't believe I'm related to such a moron. I just couldn't see what was so fuckin funny.**

**Hahhahaha… man if he could of seen his own face…Hahhahaha.. I have never seen him laugh so much, he looked so funny…**

"**Oh shit it's three thirty already? Shit!" I mumbled as I stared at my watch. Now I am so fucken late! Paul must be cusing me out right about now. I should of worn something practical, like some pants and a t-shirt; not a skirt with a cam which overall I think exposed half my body. But now I had to run to get to Paul's place. Not cool at all!**

**Aughhh I hadn't even run an entire mile by the time I got so damn tired. Got to keep going.**

**Oh there he is talking to himself, again.**

"**Ha-ha.." he looked so cute. "Paul !" I yelled, hoping to catch his attention.**

**Paul's P.O.V**

"**Where the fuck is she!!? She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, I should of never agreed to meet her here."**

**Fuck its so hot, by the time I leave I'm going to be all sweaty and smelly for my date with Sara. This is the last time I give her a ride.**

"**I should just leave her behind." **

**Yeah I should just go.**

**But then Sam might get mad at me for leaving her behind.**

"**Auughhhh.."**

"**Fuck!!"**

"**Fuck!!"**

"**Fuck!!" **

"**Paul" she shouted as she ran across the street towards me. And what a site it was! Maybe it wasn't all that bad waiting around for Christy. She was wearing a black denim skirt -although it wasn't as short as I would of wanted it to be -with a black and red cami - that showed of her figure, especially her breast which were beautiful in their own. Shit if I wasn't sweating my ass off before, I was now.**

"**Where have you been?" I asked her.**

"**I am so..sorry…It's just that…I was with…Sam and time just….Flew by so fast.." she managed to say as she tried to catch her breathe.**

"**Damn Christy you look like shit up close.." I remarked with a big smile on his face.**

"**Auughhhh.. Fuck you, bitch!" She shouted.**

"**Haven't you ever run before because it sure doesn't look like it.. haha.." I laughed while she started breathing normally again.**

"**Are we gonna stay here and joke around or are we leaving?!" She shouted at me, frustrated. Man she was cute when she was angry!**


End file.
